


one phone call away

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sappy, missing each other, they're the biggest idiots in love, with rich professional lives while always finding time for being affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Thanking whatever gods are there for cell reception in magical realms, Alec traps the phone between his ear and his shoulder as it rings a couple of times before there’s a click and Magnus’ voice filters through.“Alexander.” He says for a greeting and Alec closes his eyes against the smooth sound, the longing in his heart both heavier and lighter at once. For the past two days Alec was away in Idris and his free pockets of time never lined up with Magnus’; it’s been too long since they’ve talked and it’s almost funny how much Alec missed hearing his name said with such affection.





	one phone call away

**Author's Note:**

> i'm procrastinating writing a fic by... writing a different fic. go me?

The loft doors click shut and Alec sags back against them, sighing deeply. It’s only around six in the evening, but it feels much, much later. The world is stuck in that liminal space between sunset and darkness, leaving just enough light to make Alec wonder whether he should turn on the lamps. Everything is bathed in sepia tones falling through the windows, washed-out and almost soothing, if only it didn’t make the flat feel more empty.

 

He rubs at his face, tendrils of pulsing pain climbing up the back of his neck and into his temples. The objective silence of the loft makes it worse - cars keep driving on the road below, someone is playing loud music, but up here everything is too quiet, devoid of Magnus’ usual familiar presence. It doesn’t feel like a home without him, instead only like a space to inhabit, one with a bed too big and too many coffee cups for one person.

 

Alec toes off his boots and sets his bow down in its usual spot, before making his way through the living room and towards the kitchen. While passing by the couch, he shrugs off his suit jacket and tosses it carelessly onto it, shoulders rolling to try and diffuse the tension in his muscles.

 

Feet dragging over soft carpets and eyes half closed, Alec dodges the sharp corner of the dining table and peeks into the fridge, the sound of the Inquisitor’s voice still buzzing in his ears from the meeting earlier. Today has been more busy than his entire past two weeks and in moments like these, he wishes time would stop for a minute and let him breathe.

 

Usually, Alec would come home to Magnus already there, lounging in one of his favorite armchairs or lost in his work, fingers flickering over bottles aged with time. Sometimes he’d be the first one there, but it would never feel this lifeless, because Magnus coming back was always something to look forward to. Right now, Alec can only see a mess - there are dishes to be done in the sink and the whole flat begs for a thorough cleaning before Magnus gets back from his business trip.

 

It’s been five days since they’ve seen each other in person. Usually, when Magnus was out of town for work, he would portal back home for the night or for at least a couple of hours, but not this time. The high-rank warlock council that Magnus is currently attending is being held in a pocket realm, which requires using more energy than normal portal-hopping across the globe. Hence, they’ve both come to the conclusion that it’s better to save the hassle and just suffer through it.

 

Alec fills the kettle with water and puts it on the stove, before pulling out his cell from his pocket. Ignoring the text message from the OPS centre and the check up e-mail from Idris’ Weapons Department, he taps in Magnus’ number, all of the digits stitched into the back of his mind so boldly that it’s quicker to type it all in than pick it from the list.

 

Thanking whatever gods are there for cell reception in magical realms, Alec traps the phone between his ear and his shoulder as it rings a couple of times before there’s a click and Magnus’ voice filters through.

 

“Alexander.” He says for a greeting and Alec closes his eyes against the smooth sound, the longing in his heart both heavier and lighter at once. For the past two days Alec was away in Idris and his free pockets of time never lined up with Magnus’; it’s been too long since they’ve talked and it’s almost funny how much Alec missed hearing his name said with such affection.

 

“Magnus,” Alec replies in the same manner, lips curving up into a smile he doesn’t think about. He pushes away from the counter, picks the first clean mug he finds and starts rifling through the contents of the shelf devoted specifically to teas and herbs. “You sound tired. Is this a bad moment?”

 

“No, darling. I’m just worn out by all of the discussions.” There’s the distinct sound of shuffling paper and the clink of a pen being set down. It’s easy to imagine Magnus sitting at a desk, sipping on a glass of whiskey while paging through the notes he made during the long and tedious meetings filled with colorful personalities.

 

Alec hums in sympathy, tongue darting out across his lower lip.

 

“How are those going?” He asks, careful not to drop his cellphone as he putters around, pulling out three tins labeled with Magnus’ tilted handwriting. One small teaspoon of each ingredient finds its way into the strainer - california poppy for a headache cure, valerian root and chamomile for calming down. Since they’ve began living together, Magnus has been teaching Alec various things, including the basics of herbology, now coming in especially handy. 

 

“There’s progress, but the High Warlock of Berlin is being quite troublesome.”

 

“What is he doing?”

 

There’s more noise over the line and Magnus huffs in annoyance, a chair squeaking before he gets up and starts pacing, the tapping of his shoes echoing against the walls.

 

“He keeps turning up not only late but also half-drunk and he’s always yelling at us for starting without him. Are we supposed to sit for two hours and twiddle our thumbs until he decides to grace us with his presence?”

 

Alec listens to the rhythm of Magnus’ steps, lets the timbre of his voice wash over him like a cooling breeze in summer. Leaning with his lower back against the kitchen counter while he waits for the water to boil, Alec smiles, even though Magnus can’t see.

 

“You should turn his pillow into frogs, I’m sure that would wake him up _pronto_.”

 

Magnus chuckles and it sounds almost like he’s right there with Alec, with their shoulders pressed together like they often do, just orbiting in each other’s space while dinner is cooking on the stove or they’re doing the dishes afterwards.

 

“I’ll try that if everything else fails, it will be another day or two, though. How are things on your side?”

 

Alec can survive one or two days more without Magnus, that’s doable. Not a perfect scenario, but definitely doable. His gaze wanders around the room, snagging on a take-out pamphlet held up on the fridge by an arrow-shaped magnet, as his mind works over everything that has happened, all of the events blurring together into one big blob of stress.

 

“It’s been kind of hectic here with grandma Herondale constantly on my ass. I’d rather take on a Greater Demon than have another meeting with her.” He reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, because even mentioning Imogen makes his irritation grow.

 

“I’ll turn _her_ into a frog when I get back.”

 

It’s Alec’s turn to laugh and Magnus joins him. For a moment everything in the world feels okay as Alec listens to his fiance snicker over god knows how many thousands of miles.

 

“Please do, she’s driving me insane.”

 

There’s a hum on the other side, followed by a soft sigh, some species of magical bird chirping in the background. Alec listens to Magnus breathe, both of them settled in comfortable silence. The kettle gurgles, announcing the water is close to boiling as Alec reaches out to take the pamphlet and glance over the menu. Yet, something else catches his attention - a thin strip of photographs, similar to the ones they’ve taken in Japan, hanging under another magnet. In three out of four pictures they’re smiling wide, in the fourth one, they’re mid-kiss, with Magnus’ palm over Alec’s cheek and a golden band settled on his fourth finger.

 

“I miss you, Magnus.” He says and it’s not a declaration, but instead a tender reminder.

 

“I miss you too, _mon chou_.”

 

Alec looks down at his own hand, turns the ring with his thumb while picturing Magnus’ face on the other side of the call, with lips curved into a fond smile and eyes crinkled at the corners.

 

Magnus’ voice brings him back to reality, curious and playful at once. “Speaking of missing, do you by chance know what happened to my claw necklace?”

 

Alec reaches up and under his shirt, fingertips dragging again slick curved bone and engraved silver. It’s one of Magnus’ most worn necklaces and when Magnus didn’t pack it before leaving, Alec decided to wear it. He’s not one for a lot of jewelry, afraid of it getting in the way during fights and whatnot, but this piece was easy to hide beneath his shirt. It sits right over his sternum and it feels good to reach up, touch it through the fabric and be reminded of Magnus, even if he’s far away.

 

“The dark one with silver detailing and hanging on a thin leather strap? No, I haven’t seen it at all. I don’t know what you’re talking about, Magnus.” Alec teases in a lofty tone, his soft smile growing into a full-blown grin.

 

“Keep it warm and safe for me, okay?”

 

“I’ll give it back to you when you come home.” 

 

“You better. But I wanna see you wear it first.”

 

The kettle starts whistling loudly and Alec goes through the motions of preparing his cup of tea, half of his mind stuck on Magnus’ flirtatious words, but before he can reply there’s a faint knocking noise on the other side. Alec picks up on someone speaking to Magnus, but the words all blur together. The warlock hums, but anything past that is muted as if Magnus pressed his phone against his chest.

 

“Alec, I’m sorry to cut this short, but it seems I’m needed for something.” After a moment, Magnus speaks again, sounding apologetic. Their conversation is brief and Alec’s longing comes back like a wave, but they’ll have time to talk when Magnus is home again.

 

“It’s fine, go save the world. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I’ll call tomorrow, stay safe.”

 

When Magnus hangs up, it’s all too quiet again, but it’s better. After all, love is just one phone call away.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](www.maghnvsbane.tumblr.com)!


End file.
